1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for controlling a disk driving unit that performs read/write of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a disk control apparatus for controlling a disk device (a driving unit) detects a mechanical shock from the outside using a shock sensor to achieve an accurate read/write processing for the disk device. This type of conventional disk control apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-4907.
When a shock from the outside is detected by the shock sensor, the disk control apparatus controls the disk device to stop writing of data in a magnetic disk.
In the conventional technology, although it is possible to detect a temporary shock from the outside with the shock sensor, it is impossible to detect vibration caused by swing of the disk device itself (e.g., swing of the disk device due to vibration of an acoustic apparatus near the disk device). Thus, it is impossible to appropriately control the disk in a vibrating state. In other words, when a usual disk control is performed without taking into account the vibration in the vibrating state, a write failure due to a reassign operation or a write-out on an alternate primary side occurs. This causes time for a subsequent power supply ON/OFF to be delayed, or an unrecoverable sector to be generated.